


Different Perspectives

by legendaryroar



Series: Shatt Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Garrison, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Shatt Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Matt finally tells his parents about his eyesight, and his new glasses arrive before school one day.





	Different Perspectives

When Shiro sees Matt, his mouth drops open. It only makes Matt hunch a little lower, wishing he was better at faking sick so he didn’t have to go to school and be seen like this. That feeling only gets worse as Shiro rushes over to him.

They’ve been friends long enough now, since they were in pre-school really, that Matt knows Shiro won’t hesitate to say exactly what he thinks, _before_ thinking about how it might make Matt feel. Which is fine. It’s not like Matt has ever cared about his appearance before. They laughed over his dorky haircut together when he was eight. And his braces in the same year. He never cared about them, so Shiro didn’t hold back the jokes since Matt usually started them.

But somehow this feels different than a stupid, horrible haircut and braces. The hair grew out, the braces were temporary. This isn’t.

“You didn’t say you were getting glasses!” Shiro exclaims as he meets Matt halfway across the school-yard. His hands are already flying up to touch the rims. “When did you even get tested? You didn’t say anything!”

Matt shrugs and resists the urge to bat Shiro’s hands away. Shiro’s always been handsy, and Matt’s never cared, even when everyone started whispering about them once they hit high school. Rumours they were dating that wound up becoming true in the end.

He’s been struggling to see for ages, and he’d told Shiro long before his parents. Shiro had just shrugged and let Matt read his notes in class so he didn’t have to glare at the board at the front of the room anymore.

Really, it’s stupid he hadn’t told him when he got tested, and Matt suddenly feels his face heat. He’s never kept anything secret from Shiro before, he feels weird about it.

“Wicked,” Shiro breathes, and before Matt can stop him, he’s pulling the glasses off Matt’s face.

“Hey!” Matt snaps, trying to reach for them. Damn Shiro and the damn growth spurt he’d had that summer. He looms over Matt now, and there’s no hope if he holds something up high.

Shiro looks at the glasses, holding them at different angles before suddenly cramming them on his face. He grins down at Matt and the huge wire frames look even more stupid on him than they do on Matt.

“Do I look cool?” Shiro asks, striking a stupid pose.

Matt has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing. “I can’t see you,” he lies. They’re for far away things, which Shiro probably knows, but early in the mornings he’s pretty easy to fool.

As expected, Shiro’s face falls, and he quickly whips them off and passes them back. “Sorry, sorry,” he mutters. “Didn’t think. They just look pretty cool. They make you look even smarter. Which isn’t fair since you’re already a genius!”

Matt takes them back and frowns up at him. “They look stupid,” he says bluntly. Two big circles like bullseyes proclaiming his defect to everyone. Shiro’s silliness had made him feel better for a moment, but now he’s remembering why he hates them.

Shiro shakes his head as Matt puts them back on. “Nuh-uh. They look awesome! I’m going to look even stupider next to you now.”

Matt rolls his eyes. “Quit fishing. You’re second in class.”

Shiro lifts his hands and touches the rims of his glasses again, brushing Matt’s cheeks at the same time with the edges of his fingers. “Second to you, smarty pants,” he says, and then his fingers are retreating from the rims of his glasses and sliding down the sides of his face.

Matt’s cheeks grow even hotter. He can’t return the gesture without looking silly for reaching up so high. He really hates that growth spurt of his, even if it means Shiro can reach the books on the high shelves in the library for him now.

“I like them,” Shiro adds, grinning at him, all teeth and unrestrained glee. “Even if they made everything look weird for me.”

Matt quirks an eyebrow, but he’s already accepting it. Shiro just doesn’t lie about things. He’s too honest. Ever since he was little. Always saying what’s on his mind. It made him useless to pull pranks with when they were in elementary school. He always caved under questioning.

“Everything looks weird to you anyway,” Matt mutters, looking around. As usual, no one stops to notice them being handsy with each other. Everyone had accepted them together before they even were together. “Way up high like that.”

Shiro laughs and crouches down. “Everything looks so weird down here with the tiny geniuses.”

Matt rolls his eyes, but takes the chance to easily reach out and brush Shiro’s cheek with the back of his fingers.

“Dork.”

“Nerd.”

Matt’s smiling before he can help himself, his mind already shifting away from his glasses. “I’ll catch up to you, just you wait!”

Shiro laughs again, before standing tall. “Can’t wait. Hope it’s before I get an old person hunch from kissing you though.”

Matt slaps his arm playfully before rising to the tips of his toes, grabbing Shiro’s face and pulling him down that last bit of distance to give him a quick peck on the lips.

“I can compromise till then,” he says, grinning as Shiro’s face goes pink. Surprise kisses always have this effect and it never gets old. He brushes his cheek again while he’s up there, and then drops back down.

Shiro makes a scoffing sound, before wrapping an arm around Matt’s shoulders and setting them off towards the school building. Matt peeks up and sees Shiro’s face is still pink and grins again. He’s forgotten to care about his glasses already.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posted from an old account to this, my new one. Written for Shatt Week 2018, Day 2: Wedding/Childhood Friends. I chose childhood friends =)
> 
> You can find me at [@legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
